


Inheritance

by crystallizedcherry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M, Family-oriented
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur remembered something about what his late mother had taught him years ago after reading certain news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inheritance

_Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya. no profit is gained in the making._

* * *

__

Arthur skimmed the page and scrolled his mouse in swift motion. Inside him there was a dilemma, one part hoping that he would not find any big news to read so that he could go to sleep for now, but actually he didn’t accustomed to having a day without clicking the bookmark of his usually source of daily news in his computer. A newspaper in the morning, and he ended his day with electronic newspaper too, being a British had made him put newspaper as his regular consumption of a day, even though he was currrently living on the different continent he came from, he still keep the habit himself.

He almost closed the window if he didn’t find an interesting title at the bottom of news list on the page.

Arthur stayed silent for seconds before deciding to click the link eventually.

It seemed like the man didn’t make his choosing on something to read as a mistake. At least, for him.

* * *

Michelle put the plate on the table impatiently. “Okay, okay, I’m coming,” she hastily ran from the table, answering the rang of the doorbell. Had been the fourth time already. Fifth when she left the dining room.

She muttered under her breath, Arthur who was nowhere to be found—didn’t he should be the one who opened the door as she was busy preparing for their lunch?

“Michelle, don’t run!” unknowingly for her, he appeared on the stairs and suddenly shouted at her, eyebrows knitted seeing her action. “It is dangerous! How many times I should warn you, tsk.”

She turned her head to him and stopped for a while, “Hey, if you say so, then, you, go open the door,” she gestured her index fingers towards the door. “It has been ringing for the thousand time and what if the person who comes has something important for us?”

“I’ve only heard it once. And nope,” he was pacing calmly down the stairs, “You open the door. I will do the rest of our lunch.”

She rolled her eyes. He would never let her win their debate, even though tomorrow would be an end of the universe and people had to concede all of their sins. Simple things had always been triggering the disputes off between the two, but they were easily forgotten and they would never be the serious matter since: first, it was daily meal; and second, they _were_ Michelle and Arthur. Never had the disputes been the reason for the couple to be into a big, furious fight.

“And don’t run, at least for seven months more.”

She didn’t care. She rushed to the door and Arthur gritted his teeth. What a woman. _Why should I trust her to bear my heir then_ —he thought while ruffling his hair. However, it was love anyway, all he could do just trusting and hoping that she wouldn’t trip or hit something on her way.

“Yes, I’m sorry for taking so long,” she opened the door cheerfully, warm smile plastered on her face greeting the guest.

“Is this Mr. Kirkland’s house?”

“Yes, you got it right. I’m Mrs. Kirkland, anyway.”

Back to the dining room, Arthur seemed like had forgiven his wife for disobeying his warning before as he found she prepared her handmade scones as the dessert and dished his favorite seafood as the main meal, and ignoring the conversation out there as his enthusiasm of lunch grew.

He was soon disrupted by Michelle’s voice, “Arthur, is this what you do to me? Help me with this heavy thing! This is yours, right? Will you let me carry this thing and run to bring this for you?”

Heavy and run sounded not right for him. A bad combination. A big no for it, it would endanger her and their child, and he would not let everything bad happened while he actually had a chance to avoid it. Soon he an away from his chair and came to her, taking the package from her hand.

With smug look on her face, she chuckled. The thing delivered before in the reality was not too big or heavy for her. It was fun to threaten Arthur sometimes. The perk of being a pregnant woman with a husband of a bundle of nerves, she smiled to herself.

“It arrives sooner than I expected. Good then,” he sat on his previous place, starting to undo the plastic wrapper. “Now, here I come!”

At first she thought it was gift from his brothers, or his best friend Lukas (darn it, how many magical stuffs Arthur had received from him?) or even Alfred—if he had just hit his head on cupboard or fence and ended up having an angelic idea of giving a present after Arthur broke the news that he was going to be a father.

Each of her thought was wrong.

The package contained four thick books.

The top one made her squint and later arch her eyebrows.

“’All About Celtic Language’?”

“Nah, we can talk about it later. I beg you to better enjoy the lunch. I put more food on your plate. You have to feed another person inside you, so I don’t want to hear any complain from you for having too much meal today.”

She pouted and he smirked. Well, as breaking Arthur’s rule was dangerous and could result a misfortune on her side, she ended up shut her mouth and enjoy the dish instead. Her craving started to get out of control lately, and eating felt like more right than continuing their dispute.

* * *

She found him on his desk scribbling on the already-messy paper. All of the books he ordered scattered around the table, all of them were open. Also his laptop and tablet which was on sitting position.

Michelle watched him by the doorframe smirk or show smug face and even sometimes chuckle when ... what had he been doing? She thought he was learning but she wasn’t that sure herself. He hadn’t studied for a long time, after he had graduated and started running his mother’s company.  Exceptional for magical stuffs, of course. The lame interest, from her point of view.

Aware that he was indulging himself too deep in his own occasion to take notice of her coming, Michelle decided to come closer. His messy handwriting didn’t give her any clue at all, made her finally ask, “What is this?”

“Aah, finally I remember how to speak in this language,” he said, not sure if that was an answer for her or merely a self-talk. “Mum, you would not regret of having a son like me. Thank you for insisted on teaching me Welsh, Manx and Cornish back then.”

Curiousity hinted clearly on her eyes, and she repeated the question, now being more loudly, “What are you doing, actually?”

“Ah, here, here, come to sit on me, I will tell you straigtway,” Arthur closed all of his books and collected papers and put them aside .

Her eyes traveled around the room, “But your room lacks extra chair, Arthur. I think we should put a big couch in our next month’s list of things to buy.”

“Pardon? Extra chair? I’m afraid that it would not be included to our necessity list, ‘Chelle. What is the advantage of having extra place to sit while I can have you sit on me?” Arthur tilted one of his lips’ corner upwards.

“What—”

“I said ‘sit on’ and not ‘sit beside’, right? I am under a circumstance of being the correct one, and if I sound not, then you have to question your ears’ function.”

Michelle had assigned herself to learn how to debate Arthur since a long, long, ago, to think fast and to think about things she could have used to fight Arthur back in quarrel, but in the end she always be the victim. She surrendered, and finally did what she had been obliged to. If only this thing was not going to be something made her happy, of course there would be a longer useless conversation.

Michelle sat on Arthur’s lap, and soon she found the comfort position as if she had been bornt on purpose to be fit there with his body. She leaned back to his not-too-broad but stern chest, and he stole a chance to kiss her exposed neck next to her ponytail. His hands found their way on her waist, locked her figure in such a warm embrace.

“Have you created a list of your wishes for our beloved first child?” he murmured between her hair and scent emitted from her night perfume.

She stifled a laugh, “It is too fast, Arthur. He is barely two months old in my belly. We can’t even guess he takes whose face and whose trait yet. Why be such in haste, hm?”

“I have,” Arthur played with her ribbon, his eyes were blank but directed to his desk.

“What do you want from him?”

“Well, this was started since a long ago, since I was kid. My mother asked me repeatedly to learn her mother tongue and another ancient languages she mastered. But I was a git back then. I stopped to learn once I finished Mum’s notebook and the memories of it quickly faded away not too long after. I only studied it for Mum, and hoping that she would stop begging me or complaining to us about our idleness of learning our mother language.”

She listened with a slight frown, still not wholefully got what he meant by ‘it’. “Can you tell me what is ‘it’ already? I don’t understand what you are telling me. At. All.”

“Ssh, you are a difficult woman,” he pinched her cheek a little.

“But it is what makes me your wife, no?” Michelle smiled sarcastically.

Arthur grunted. “I read a news on Friday. It is said that one of language my mother once taught me when I was in my elementary days, Cornish, now only in endangered status since it is extremely extinct. And the other, Welsh and Manx are also the language that once widespread around near my birthplace, nowadays have not too many native speakers.”

She peeked through her shoulder, and their eyes met. Michelle found the same yearning radiated from his eyes, which was always there whenever he talked about his late mother.

“I remember Mum’s enthusiasm towards the inherited culture elements she got from her mother. But I easily threw it away. Only now I realize how important it is to take care and to value what predecessor have trusted for you. And now, as a father soon-to-be, our child is my only hope and this is my way to respect my Mum, also to redeem the mistake I did to her.”

Arthur, since his Mum left him not too long before he had graduated from his college and just several months after she had gotten into his life, had been so sensitive on whatever topics involving the only parent had raised him.

She smiled on that realization.

“Now you know how it feels of putting your hope on your successor, right? Now you know what she always ordered you and your brothers to learn what your family hope, right?”

“Yeah, I do. Thank you for emphasizing. I have figured it out and you don’t have to make me feel more regret stabbing my soul,” saying so, he buried his face on her shoulder, between her hair and then she toyed with his fingers encircling her stomach.

Looking at their hands down there, she smiled, imagining that the three of them were hugging each other at the moment. Suddenly she felt so impatient on waiting for the baby bump to appear and for her labor day, so that the hugging would be felt more intense and more heartfelt.

“But what if he don’t want to take what you want to give him?” Michelle broke the silence. “Don’t say that you would force him, Arthur.”

“I ....”

“Your answer?”

“I will give it after you tell me yours.”

“Ugh, I’m asking you first.”

“But I am telling you to give your answer first.”

She rolled her eyes. Wondering when she finally could beat Arthur for real. At least for now, she could let him win. For the millionth time.

“Then let him be. It may be right that he is yours and you have rights on him, but a child is a different person even from his parents. He has his own rights, needs, likings, and interests. Just like you, right? What did you do to your mother and your reason of ignoring her wish?”

He didn’t give any answer, just a tightening clutch on her body she could take as his deep feeling he could not deliver verbally.

“Hey, be careful. There is someone inside me, don’t put your strength there!”

“Sorry,” he muttered in husky whisper, loosening his grip and in the end his hands laid rather limply on her lap. Opposite to what he usually—and just—did, he didn’t reply her with another argument.

Made her realize that he was suddenly sinking deep down in the ocean of his own thought. She smiled and turned her body towards him.

“Suddenly sulking, eh? Not the usual Arthur I know. Come on, don’t be so down. What are you worrying about? If he don’t want to, then maybe it is your own task to create something more incredible than just inheriting what your mother wanted you to keep to your child.”

Their eyes met. As she didn’t let her smile disappear, slowly his lips curved upwards too. She cupped his face and giggled, “Don’t be a worrywart, Eyebrows. You won’t look cool before your child if you show that side too often.”

He put on of his hand on hers, caressing the back of her hand tentatively with his thumb. But she ensured him by bumping their nose and locked him eye-to-eye. “This life is surely out of your expectation; but at least it is not as scary as your fear says to you—yet it is not very easy as well.”

He closed his eyes together with their gap, enveloping her lips with chaste kiss. Soon after separating, she sneaked her hands on his neck and rested her forehead on his. She didn’t open her eyes, only drawing air emanating from him, feeling him return the affection by placing his palm on her still flat stomatch. Later, he tapped his fingers there, slowly and carefully, as if knocking someone’s door silently to get an answer.

“I doubt he can’t even hear that, yet, Dad.”

“See, your Mum has just underestimated you. I bet you know our existence and can recognize me an your Mum already, my dearest child. You heard our conversation, right? Don’t be a git like your father was, okay?”

“See who defies the biological law of human’s growth in womb here, Boy. Don’t be like him, yes? And don’t be a worrywart like your Dad is as well, I beg you.”

“You do it too!”

“But I’m just praying, not talking to him and disputing biological law like you did!”

“It clearly makes no difference!”

And thus, the debate went on until they realized that it was utterly useless and they had wasted too much time on it, while it was almost one in midnight already. He finally decided to end it up with carrying her towards her bedroom, a hand on her back and the other slipping at the back of her knees. Before starting a pace, he planted kisses on blue night gown, exactly on her stomach where he was sure that the baby lied under.

“Whatever our wish on him, hopefully he will have the right way on his own.”

“That is how a truly amazing dad says, Arthur.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> cheesy, i know. don't have to emphasize it, i know how my brain works. so, i found some articles about some old celtic languages that have been reawaken in i-dont-remember-exactly-the-year-is after the extinction. even the module of brittonic, manx and cornish language are available online for those who are interested! i am so willing to learn those languages but yeah ... college ensues. and fyi, i live far away from celtic language spread-area, but i love the language and am so tempted to master it (someday ... hopefully). guess where i am.
> 
> and ... please point out the mistakes. been doing this in hurry hurr hurrrrr


End file.
